Electromagnetic interference, which may also be referred to as radio frequency (RF) interference, may be a disturbance that affects electrical circuits and/or antennas due to electromagnetic induction or electromagnetic radiation being present when attempting to transmit and/or receive a signal of interest. For example, an interfering radio signal may be present when attempting to receive a radio signal of interest. The interference caused by the interfering signal may prevent, obstruct, or otherwise degrade the ability of a receiver from successfully receiving and interpreting the signal of interest. The interfering signal may be natural (e.g., RF radiation from the sun or other natural source, background noise, etc.) or artificial (e.g., a transmitting radio, an electrical circuit that includes rapidly changing electrical currents, etc.).
Electromagnetic interference may be intentional or unintentional. For example, jamming devices may be designed to emit narrowband and/or broadband interfering signals in order to disrupt the radio communications of a target. Unintentional interference may be due to spurious/out-of-band emissions of radios operating in frequency bands at or near the frequency utilized for transmitting/receiving a signal of interest.